U.S. Pat. No. 4,759,335, issued 26 July 1988 in the names of P. W. Ragg, M. L. McKay and R. S. Brooks, shows an injector that delivers a fuel-air charge directly into the combustion chamber of a two-stroke cycle engine. The injector has a valve that meters fuel into the injector where the fuel mixes with air to form a fuel-air charge, a valve that delivers the fuel-air charge into the engine, and a pair of solenoids that actuate the valves in sequence. The solenoids are physically separate, creating a large injector that requires substantial space on the engine.